The Emperor's New Musical
The Emperor's New Musical is a special episode of the series The Emperor's New School. Unlike many episodes of the series, it consisted of a single, overarching plot rather than being divided into two smaller episodes. Plot When Yzma, in her usual disguise as Principal Amzy, wastes Academy funds having the entire building moved one inch to the left, she declares that the now-bankrupt academy must be torn down, thus preventing Kuzco from graduating and becoming emperor. While Kuzco sees this as a good thing at first (glad to be 'free' from school), Malina quickly points out the downside to this problem. Malina also manages to argue with Yzma over a chance to raise money to save the school, eventually being granted two days to do so. Kuzco complains that no school would lead to no graduation, no Kuzco TV-show, and no "theme music," with his saying the final phrase cueing the introductory theme song. He then interrupts the song, claiming that the show isn't "one of those lame musical theatre productions," which then gives Malina the idea of using a school musical to raise the money. Malina and Kuzco hold auditions for the musical, and several students appear to try out: among them, Yatta sings a country western song (poorly), Kavo sings opera, Guaca sings a song praising Kuzco (which Kuzco approves of but Malina doesn't), Mr. Moleguaco sings a bizarre song involving himself wearing a monkey suit, and Kronk attempts rap with Bucky as a DJ. After the auditions, Malina laments how badly everyone did; Kuzco offers that the two of them star in the musical themselves, but shortly thereafter Yatta informs them that teen pop idol Dirk Brock will be in the area. Dick performs the song "Let's Brock" which renders all of the academy girls (especially Malina) smitten but makes Kuzco jealous, since with Brock around Kuzco will miss out on his starring role. Later that night, Kuzco has a dream about himself bursting into Mudka's and singing "Kuzco Dance," which ends with he and Malina about to kiss but interrupted by Dirk. Kuzco is upset that he can't even kiss Malina in his own dreams and resolves to do something about "that derk, Jirk Brock--I mean, that jerk, Dirk Brock." Thus, he sneaks into Yzma's lab and steals a laryngitis potion. Yzma attempts to do the very same thing, but is infuriated to find that Kuzco beat her to it. Kuzco gives Dirk the potion and Dirk is thus unable to sing. Kuzco is at first happy but later becomes disappointed when he realizes that doing so has resulted in the students beign unable to raise the money. Malina is particularly upset when she learns what he did, and Kuzco sneaks back into Yzma's lab--this time to find the potion's antidote--with Malina along with him. While searching, he accidentally reveals a hidden room in the lab decorated with theater-related parephanielia. Malina realizes that Yzma herself has always wanted to be on stage, and when they are caught by her, she offers her the role as a distraction while Kuzco finds the antidote and brings it to Brock. With Yzma performing on stage, no one save Ipi and Topo in the audience, but luckily, Brock's voice returns once Kuzco convinces him to take the antidote. Brock returns to the stage, participating in a "battle of the bands" type contest with Yzma, which manages to raise enough money and fill all of the seats ("Yzma Vs. Brock"). By the end of this, the contest becomes so heated that it causes the stage lights to come crashing down around them. In the resulting chaos, Kuzco takes over, at first taking the starring role for himself but then changing his mind at the sight of Malina. He then sings a song, accompanied by the entire cast. ("Our Academy"). During this, at encouragement from the audience, Kuzco and Malina kiss for the first time. Over the credits, Malina and Kuzco argue over whether or not the kiss was genuine. In the last argument, they randomly switch positions. Characters *Kuzco *Malina *Kronk *Yzma *Dirk Brock *Yatta *Guaca *Ipi and Topo Song List *"K-U-Z-C-O" (The Emperor's New School Theme) *"K-U-Z-C-O" (The Emperor's New School Theme, cut short) *"Let's Brock" *"Kuzco Dance" *"Yzma Vs. Brock" *"Our Academy" Trivia *This episode marks the first time in-series that Kuzco and Malina kiss. It is also the most arguably "genuine" of the kisses, as it was the only time when Malina was not under the influence of a potion ("Everybody Loves Kuzco") or a machine ("Too Many Malinas"). *The design of Dirk Brock is based on the main character of the video game "Bully." Quotes Yzma: (hands worker huge bag of money) Move the entire academy one inch to the left. Kuzco: Gah! I can't even kiss her in my own dream! That settles it, if anyone's going to star in my me-school musical, it's gonna be me. Yzma: Nobody has this many curtains!? Kuzco: Stop, stop. This isn't about you, or about you. It's about...me. (Malina glares at him) Our...acada-''"me''"! Category:Episodes